phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:We Call it Maze
After finding a simple labyrinth behind a cereal box, Phineas and Ferb build a challenging labyrinth in their backyard. Isabella is helping the new Fireside Girl, who admires Candace for beating the record of 50 patches, getting her first patch. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to tilt his building to make it a tourist site like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Read the full summary... Planning the Maze File:It says on this box.JPG|Phineas finds the maze on the cereal box too easy. ‎ File:Help Korny through the maze.JPG|He shows the maze to Ferb to prove his point. File:Phineas shows the easy maze.JPG|The "maze" on the back of the cereal box. File:P&F with Candace flailing in the background.JPG|Candace has trouble controlling her skating. ‎ File:You don't even need to say it.JPG|"You don't even need to say it." ‎ File:Candace, whatcha doin'?.JPG|"So Candace, what'cha doin?" File:Ouch!.JPG|Candace crashes in the background. File:Dirty Perry.JPG|Perry gets dirty coming in. File:Doofenshmirtz is missing.JPG|"Doofenshmirtz has gone missing and we need you to find his whereabouts!" File:The Labyrinth.JPG|Phineas and Ferb's maze. File:Did someone say test?!.JPG|"Did someone say test?!" ‎ File:Did someone say cheese.JPG|"Did someone say cheese?" ‎ File:Cheese craving Buford.JPG|"I am to methapor cheese as metaphor cheese is to transitive verb crackers!" Isabella, Melissa and Candace join in 18FF26~1.PNG WCIM -Isabella and Melissa enter.jpg File:Isabella with Melissa in the yard.JPG|Melissa telling Isabella about the patches she'll earn as a Fireside Girl. File:Melissa.jpg|Melissa. WCIM -Isabella and Melissa in the backyard.jpg File:I want to be just like you.jpg|"I want to be just like you!" Melissa follows isabella.png File:Introducing Melissa.JPG|"Hey there everyone! This is Melissa!" File:Candace sees the maze.JPG|Candace spots the maze and tries to bust them. candace pushes the lever.png Perry takes off and Starting the Maze File:Perry suspicious of a doll.JPG|He inspects the Agent P pull string doll. File:Doof Doll.JPG|Agent P holding a Doofenshmirtz toy. File:Perry trapped in a rocket.JPG |And he gets trapped as usual. File:At the beginning of the maze.JPG|They are entering the maze. File:Isabella offers to accompany Melissa.JPG|"You wanna go through the maze with me?" File:Would you like to join us Candace.jpg|"Would you like to join us, Candace?" File:You were on the cover of lil' sparks!.JPG|"You're on the cover of Lil' Sparks ‎magazine!" File:Melissa showing the magazine.JPG|"How did you do it?" File:Candace signs the magazine.JPG|Candace signs the magazine and brags about her 50 patches record. File:The Labyrinth 2.JPG|Everyone inside the Maze. File:Melissa follows Candace instead.JPG|Melissa follows Candace through the maze... 188A90~1.PNG|"Yay, Candace is going to lead us to safety" File:JealousIsabella.jpg|...and leaves Isabella jealous. Isabella sighs.jpg File:Brain teasers, huh?.JPG|"Brain teasers, huh?" "Not Knowing Where You're Going" File:Running through the maze.JPG|Inside the maze. File:P&F run through yellow hall.JPG|The yellow hall. File:Melissa, Candace, and Isabella.jpg|The girls. File:Jumping on springs.JPG Hkjhkjhkj.png File:Ferb playing chess.JPG File:Ferb makes the winning move.JPG File:Candace helps Melissa shoot.JPG File:Phineas in WCIM.JPG File:Indiana Ferb.JPG|Indiana Ferb. File:Ferb hangs up the key.JPG File:Candace, stuck and confused.JPG File:P&F finish puzzle.JPG File:Giant Baby Head in WCIM.jpg|Giant Floating Baby Head. Doofenshmirtz's Space Station File:Perry enters D.E.I. in space.JPG|‎The rocket flies to Doofenshmirtz's space station. File:Welcome to my evil space station!.JPG|‎"Welcome to my evil SPACE STATION!!" (echo: "station... station... cookie... station...") File:Doofenshmirtz thinks his echo is broken.JPG|Hey, did you hear that? That 'cookie' part? I think my echo is broken. Perry and Doofenshmirtz in space suits.jpg File:A group of canadian college students.JPG How Many Jellybeans In The Jar? File:How many jellybeans in the jar..JPG|How many jellybeans in the jar? File:The 3 nerds calculating.JPG|Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet trying to solve it. File:Oh for crying out loud!.JPG|"Oh, for crying out loud!" File:Buford eats the jellybeans.JPG|Buford eats all the jellybeans and... File:Buford finds the answer.JPG|"There, zero." File:The 3 watch as Buford finds the answer.JPG|"Technically, that is correct. But you did not show your work!!" The Tilt-inator File:Alone in Italy.JPG File:Doof goes to the leaning tower.JPG File:Doofenshmirtz decides to lean his building.JPG File:Doofenshmirtz Evil Merchandise.JPG File:Perry holding a snowglobe.JPG File:Tilt every building in the world.JPG|‎ File:Tilt-Inator.JPG Doofenshmirtz explains how the tilt-inator works.JPG File:Did you hear that?!.JPG|‎"There! There it was again. You heard that? My next to last echo is broken. I'm going to have to have that checked." The High Wire File:Isabella glares at Candace.JPG|"Did you get fifty? In one day?" ‎ File:Melissa walks on tight rope.jpg|Melissa walks on the tightrope... File:Melissa hanging.JPG|...and slips and hangs from the tightrope. File:Hold on, Melissa!.jpg|"Hold on, Melissa!" 189F9A~1.PNG|Melissa slipping. Melissa is rescued.png Oh my gosh.png|"Oh my gosh!" Thanks for telling isabella to save me.png|"Thank you for telling Isabella to save me." What was i supposed to do.png Glad i could help.png The 3-Second Deep Pit File:How far down is it.JPG|"How far down is it?" File:Can't see the bottom.JPG|"I don't know. I can't see the bottom." ‎ File:The Leaning Tower of Doofenshmirtz.JPG The Girls get out of the Maze File:You got 50 patches in one day.jpg|"You're the one who got 50 patches in one day!" File:Candace tells the truth.JPG|"If it wasn't for Isabella and my brothers, I never could have done it!" ‎ File:Melissa is horrified.JPG|"GASP!" File:Ready to swing across.jpg|She takes one of Candace's rollerskates and gets ready to swing across. File:They miss the platform.JPG|They miss the other platform. File:Candace, Isabella, and Melissa swinging.JPG Hkghkgjhgjhgjh.png File:Melissa saves the day.JPG File:The girls make it out of the maze.JPG The Maze Disappears File:Perry jams the tilt-inator.JPG File:Doofenshmirtz tries to fix his tilt-inator.JPG File:The maze rolls away.JPG WCIM - Bringing Linda out.jpg WCIM - Presenting the maze.jpg WCIM -Empty backyard.jpg File:Linda doesn't see the maze.JPG Candace doesn't see the maze.JPG the maze was right here.JPG WCIM -Linda 'Alright, Candace.'.jpg WCIM -Linda grabs Candace.jpg Alright Candace, inside.JPG Candace getting dragged in the house.JPG Candace still getting dragged in the house.JPG Epilogue File:The guys running as the maze spins.JPG File:You guys thought of everything!.JPG Cliffside.png File:That was 3 seconds deep.JPG File:Melissa goes home.JPG|Melissa goes home. File:Everything worked out just fine.JPG File:Hey, I never got my metaphor cheese!.JPG|"Hey, I never got my metaphor cheese!" (echo: "cheese... cheese... wombat... cheese...") File:Bufords echo is broken.JPG|"Huh? My echo must be broken." To return to the " " episode summary, click here. We Call it Maze